Between
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Karma itu selalu ada. Bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu hari nanti kau akan berbalik mencintai sesuatu yang sangat kau benci jauh dari dalam lubuk hatimu. Tidak ada yang tahu selain Tuhan, bukan? A fiction for event Banjir Tomat Ceri. Baca setelah buka puasa yaaa. Mind to RnR?


Sama sekali bukan keinginanku, semua terjadi begitu saja.

Ketika kami saling bertatapan, awalnya aku mengira ini akan menjadi perasaan sementara.

...Tak pernah terpikir, ini akan menjadi perasaan untuk selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : AU, semi-OOC, mature content, explicit language, misstypo?_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**A fiction for event "Banjir Tomat Cherry"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BETWEEN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, _Teme! _Hari ini mau lagi?" laki-laki berkulit tan dan berambut pirang itu merangkul dirimu yang tengah mengetik dokumen. Kau terdiam beberapa saat, sempat tersirat di pikiranmu agar lebih baik tetap diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabat sejak kecilmu itu.

Namun sepertinya dia juga enggan berhenti sampai di situ atau menunggu jawaban darimu, dengan cepat dia kembali melanjutkan, "Tsunade-_bachan _baru saja menelponku tadi, katanya ada yang baru hari ini. Hwehehe jadi penasaran, ayolah _temee~~ _walau kau sedang tidak _mood, _setidaknya temani aku saja." Rengeknya di akhir penjelasan situasinya.

Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat sekaligus _partner _kerjamu di Uchiha _Corporation _tersebut tetap tidak menyerah meskipun kau sudah berkali-kali menyentakkan tanganmu sebagai tanda bahwa kau menolak. Kau sudah cukup pusing dengan tumpukan kerjaan hari ini dan kau tidak ingin bebanmu bertambah jika kau pergi ke _club _yang dimaksud sahabatmu itu. Mungkin maksud Naruto cukup baik, dia justru ingin membuatmu sedikit lebih _relax _setelah bekerja.

Sayangnya... dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau alami saat ini.

Dan lagi, kau berpikir mungkin lebih baik dia tidak perlu tahu.

Meskipun dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang kau miliki di dunia ini.

Kau menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang tidak ya tidak, _dobe..._" jawabmu sedikit menahan emosi. Tapi kau tahu pasti bagaimana pria berambut _spike _tersebut. Dia tidak mungkin berhenti sampai di sini.

"Aku traktir bir deh!"

"Tidak."

"Aku traktir... makan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, kutraktir untuk 'satu malam'?"

"Tidak tertarik."

"Aaaaaaaargh, _mooou!_" dengan gusar dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sementara kau tetap tidak terpengaruh olehnya, dan menatap layar _laptop _di depanmu dengan pandangan datar seperti sebelumnya. Dia terus seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti dan menatapmu dengan pandangan bertanya.

Kau cukup risih dengan tatapannya itu, namun sebelum kau sempat bertanya, dia sudah lebih dulu menyerangmu dengan pertanyaan lain, "Ne, _teme... _tadi kau bilang tidak tertarik?" mendengar nada pertanyaannya yang sedikit berubah dan lebih serius dari sebelumnya, membuat kau menghentikan ketikanmu, "Maksudku, kau memang selalu mengatakan 'tidak tertarik' setiap aku mengajakmu ke klub malam—yah, walau kau tetap datang untuk menemaniku. Tapi terakhir kita ke sana, bukankah kau sedang bersama salah satu pelacur?"

Kedua bola mata _onyx _milikmu membulat. Dengan cepat kau menoleh ke arahnya, "Hahaha sesuai perkiraanku kan, _teme? _Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau kita sering-sering ke sana pasti ada kok satu atau dua pelacur yang—"

"_DOBE!_" sahabatmu tersentak, begitu pula kau. Bagaimana tidak? Kau yang sedari tadi tenang, tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursimu dan menatap wajah pria bernama Naruto itu dengan tatapan garang. Dia balik menatapmu bingung, sedangkan kau... setelah tersadar, kau langsung duduk kembali seraya memijat sendiri pelipis kepalamu. Kau terlihat begitu kacau.

Lupakan.

Lupakan.

Lupakan.

Lupakan dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Te—_"

Kau memotong ucapannya setelah sebelumnya menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya, "Baik baik, aku akan menemanimu, _dobe..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kalian keluar dari kantor malam ini. Dari kaca _spion _yang ada di tengah atas, kau menangkap basah iris biru langit miliknya melirik ke arahmu beberapa kali. Tentu saja, kau tahu itu dilakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Pasti sebenarnya sahabatmu itu masih memikirkan sikapmu tadi yang lain dari biasanya.

Mulai jengah dengan sikapnya yang ragu-ragu antara ingin bertanya padamu atau tidak, akhirnya kau menyahut saat dia kembali melirikmu, "Apa?"

"Hah? Eh?" tubuhnya tersentak karena kaget. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya kaget, karena sepertinya dia juga tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menyadari gerak-geriknya. Entah dia sengaja atau tidak—menunjukkan dengan jelas kelakuannya itu. Terdiam beberapa saat, dia melanjutkan, "...aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan padamu kan, _Teme_?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Sama sepertinya, kau juga sempat terdiam dulu baru menjawab, "Dan aku juga yakin kau tahu apa jawabanku kan, _Dobe_?" balasmu dengan nada balik bertanya. Akhirnya laki-laki berambut pirang itu memilih kembali diam. Itu pilihan bagus bukan? Karena kau sendiri juga tidak tahu kapan kesabaranmu akan habis lalu meledak. Naruto juga pasti tidak mau merusak rencana kalian berdua malam ini, terlebih melihat bagaimana usahanya saat mengajakmu sebelumnya.

Tidak ada suara yang menginterupsi lagi sampai di belokan terakhir, akhirnya kalian berdua sampai di tempat itu. Tempat yang bisa dibilang... laknat. Dimana semua manusia melupakan sesuatu yang disebut dengan dosa. Di mata mereka yang ada hanya kenikmatan sesaat untuk melupakan seluruh masalah di luar sana. Manusia-manusia menyedihkan yang terbagi dalam dua jenis; mencari dan memberi kesenangan. Keduanya sama-sama berujung pada dosa yang harus mereka pertanggung jawabkan nanti.

Tapi toh, manusia-manusia bodoh itu tetap tidak peduli.

Dengan pikiran pendek yang mereka miliki, mereka sudah dibutakan dengan kenikmatan sesaat yang berujung penyesalan seumur hidup.

Kau juga tahu akan hal itu. Jujur saja, kau tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa sahabat sejak kecilmu itu bisa sampai jatuh ke dalam dunia dengan cahaya redup tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali kata-kata kasar dan kotor kau keluarkan untuk menghinanya agar berhenti di jalannya saat ini. Namun, dia tetap tidak peduli. Kematian kekasihnya yang dulu memang sempat membuatnya terpukul. Di sisi lain, kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri yang lengah dan tidak bisa menahannya saat itu.

Sekarang, kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menyebut dirimu sebagai sahabat baik untuknya. Alasan mengapa kau masih berhubungan dengannya—meskipun terlihat jarak yang begitu lebar di antara kalian—tak lebih sebagai kemajuan perusahaanmu sendiri. Uzumaki _corporation _sudah cukup lama menjalin koneksi dengan Uchiha _corporation_, tidak mungkin jika kau memutuskan seenaknya sendiri apalagi dengan alasan pribadi. Itu memalukan.

Karena merasa kau masih sama seperti dulu—menjadi sahabat baik Uzumaki Naruto—pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu mulai berani mengajakmu masuk ke dalam dunia yang sama dengannya. Awalnya kau menolak keras, tapi mengingat alasan yang telah dijelaskan tadi, mau tak mau kau menerimanya. Lagipula, kau merasa bisa mencari kesempatan bagus untuk kembali menariknya ke dalam dunia yang terang sama denganmu, seperti dulu lagi.

Setiap menemaninya ke tempat-tempat laknat tersebut, kau mengunci dirimu sendiri dari sekitarmu. Sementara dia tengah bersenang-senang dengan beberapa pelacur di sana, kau cukup duduk diam di pojokan bar seraya meminum beberapa minuman yang kau pesan. Beberapa pelacur mencoba menggodamu, menarikmu ke dunia yang sama dengan mereka. Di awal, kau menolak dengan halus.

Lalu saat mereka masih tidak menyerah juga sedangkan kesabaranmu sudah mulai habis, bukan tidak mungkin kata-kata kotor akan keluar dari mulutmu atau yang lebih parah kau akan meludahi mereka.

Tapi, apakah kau tahu?

Karma itu selalu ada.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kalian setelah memarkirkan mobil di tempat yang telah disediakan, kalian turun dari mobil secara bersamaan. Naruto terlihat begitu antusias, bahkan dengan cengiran di wajahnya, dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam—meninggalkanmu. Sementara itu, kau sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan menatap losmen di depanmu dengan jengah. Walau pada akhirnya kau tetap masuk ke dalam salah satu dari sekian banyak sarang dosa tersebut.

"Ah, selamat datang tuan-tuan tampan..."

Sapaan wajib dilontarkan para pelacur tersebut dari dalam dengan nada yang cukup menggoda. Temanmu dengan senang hati membalas sapaan mereka lalu bergabung dengan kumpulan pelacur terbanyak di ujung kanan belakang losmen, beberapa laki-laki lain pun mengikutinya. Kau hanya menatap sinis kumpulan pecinta kenikmatan tersebut sebelum akhirnya kau berjalan menuju ujung bar, tempatmu biasa menunggu sampai kegiatan pria rubah itu selesai.

Biasanya bagian kanan losmen selalu sepi—mengingat kamar-kamar yang disediakan memang ada di bagian kiri losmen, sehingga pelanggan cenderung menuju ke sana. Selain itu di sana ada bar elegan yang mungkin bisa kau anggap sebagai satu-satunya fasilitas yang masih bisa kau tolerir dari losmen yang cukup luas ini. Bar itu jarang ada pengunjung, dengan diiringi musik klasik menenangkan yang diputar tanpa henti, menjadikannya sebagai tempat yang sangat pas untuk orang-orang sepertimu.

Bar ini tidak begitu luas namun juga tidak begitu sempit. Cuma ada empat orang di sini—sejauh yang kau lihat. Empat pria berumur itu sendiri sedang berbicara di ujung belakang bar. Mereka seolah tenggelam ke dalam pembicaraan yang cukup serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganmu.

Kau berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang kemudian memilih duduk tepat di depan sang _bartender _yang tengah mengelap gelas kaca di tangannya dengan telaten. Pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan tersebut terlihat tersenyum dari balik masker yang dikenakannya ketika kau mulai menyamankan diri di atas kursi, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Satu botol _vodka._" Jawabmu cepat. Pria berambut perak di depanmu itu mengangguk. Setelah menaruh gelas kaca yang tadi dia lap di tempatnya, pria dengan luka di mata kirinya pergi ke lemari bir yang tak jauh dari tempatmu berada.

Kedua bola mata _onyx _milikmu memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria bermasker tersebut. Walau terlihatnya seperti itu, sebenarnya pandanganmu kosong. Kau tidak tahu apa lagi yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Di sisi lain, kau juga mulai mengantuk.

Botol _vodka _dan satu gelas kaca diletakkan di atas meja tepat di depanmu. Tak banyak bicara, _bartender _itu kembali pada kegiatannya membereskan barang-barang di dalam. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, kau mengalirkan bir dari dalam botol tersebut ke dalam gelas. Kau memperhatikan sesaat cairan beralkohol yang menggenang di dalam gelas yang kau genggam sebelum akhirnya kau hendak meminumnya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau sempat bilang padaku kemarin bahwa kau tidak akan datang lagi ke tempat laknat ini," tersentak, kau menghentikan gerakan tanganmu dan menoleh ke belakangmu dengan cepat. Wanita yang tidak pernah kehilangan senyum di wajahnya itu mendengus menahan tawa melihat ekspresimu yang terkejut. Dia mulai melangkah mendekatimu, "_ne _Sasuke-_sama_?—_iie, _Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu intens.

**Wanita itu...**

Kau mendecih lalu sedikit menggertakkan gigimu dari balik bibirmu yang terkatup rapat. Berusaha mengacuhkannya, kau kembali memutar kepalamu sehingga kau menghadap depan seperti di awal. Dalam sekali teguk, kau menghabiskan _vodka _di dalam gelas tersebut. Perasaanmu benar-benar tak karuan sekarang. Rasanya begitu menekan.

Jari-jari lentiknya mulai menelusuri tangan kekarmu yang terbalut jas hitam. Kedua tangannya mulai bergelayut manja di lenganmu. Dia tersenyum melihat pertahananmu yang hampir goyah namun kau mati-matian menahannya. Kau menghindar sebisa mungkin agar jangan sampai kau bertatapan langsung dengannya, "Kau sampai datang lagi ke sini meskipun kau membenci tempat ini dari dalam lubuk hatimu. Sudah kuduga, bahkan laki-laki yang dingin sepertimu tidak akan bisa menolak pesonaku—apa aku salah?" tanyanya sensual sementara salah satu tangannya mulai berani meraba dada bidangmu yang tertutup kemeja.

Kedua matamu terpejam dan kau menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "Bukan karena kau, aku ke tempat biadab ini. Jawabanku tetap sama seperti waktu itu, hanya untuk menemani temanku yang ingin bersenang-senang di sini." Sahutmu datar. Kau mengabaikan degupan jantungmu yang semakin mengeras lalu kau tuangkan cairan alkohol itu ke dalam gelasmu kemudian meneguknya lagi sampai habis.

"Temanmu? Ah, si tampan berambut _spike _pirang itu kah?" tanyanya. Kau tetap menatap ke depan—sesekali menunduk—tanpa berniat menjawabnya, "Ahaha, kalian sangat bertolak belakang tapi kalian begitu dekat. Aku jadi iri..." gumamnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahumu.

Kau terdiam. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya kau mendapat komentar seperti ini. Detik demi detik terus berjalan sementara pikiranmu terus melayang entah kemana tidak menentu. Suara gesekan kursi di sampingmu kembali menarikmu ke alam sadar. Wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut menarik tanganmu hingga akhirnya kalian bertatapan. Hijau _emerald _miliknya menantang kedua _onyx _milikmu itu.

Kau bukan takut dengannya, melainkan takut pada dirimu sendiri. Waktu itu, kau sudah melanggar janji pada dirimu sendiri dengan jatuh ke dalam tangan pelacur yang bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja kau bisa kehilangan kontrol. Ini pertama kalinya, rasanya kau seperti kalah dan harga dirimu diinjak-injak di sini. Kau menelan ludah dengan pelan ketika dia memajukan wajahnya sementara kedua tangannya menahan kepalamu agar tidak menghindar.

**Wanita ini...**

**...bagaimana bisa?**

Tepat saat ujung hidung kalian saling bersentuhan, wanita cantik itu berhenti. Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan serius lalu berbisik di telingamu, menimbulkan getaran yang aneh pada tubuhmu, "Kau... saat itu kau bilang bahwa kau membenci pelacur seperti diriku..." tidak ada lagi ekspresi _stoic _yang biasanya bisa kau pertahankan. Dengan jelas, wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa saat ini kau dalam keadaan tegang dimana otakmu tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, "...sekarang, telah terbukti bukan? Kata-katamu itu semuanya bohong."

"A—"

"Kalau memang kata-katamu benar, harusnya saat itu atau bahkan sekarang... kau sudah menamparku, mendorongku hingga jatuh, menghinaku, meludahiku, dan berbagai macam perlakuan kasar lainnya," dia memotong ucapanmu. Tenagamu seolah mengalah dengan kekuatan wanita yang sebenarnya bisa kau dorong hanya dengan satu tanganmu, "kenapa kau tidak melakukannya padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" pertanyaannya itu diakhiri dengan mulutnya yang mulai maju lalu menggigit cuping telingamu hingga memerah.

Napasmu mulai memburu. Kau memikirkan ucapannya, namun di saat yang bersamaan kontrolmu pada tubuhmu semakin berkurang. Cepat atau lambat, bisa-bisa kau balas menyerang pelacur yang sedari tadi menggodamu dengan agresif itu. Kedua tanganmu kau kepalkan sementara dadamu mulai naik turun dan aura di sekitarmu mulai memanas hingga keringat mengalir di pelipismu.

Wanita yang memakai _long dress _dengan belahan lebar di antara dada, juga belahan dari paha sampai bawah itu semakin berani mencumbumu. Dia mencium lehermu dan sesekali menghisapnya. Kedua tangan kecilnya membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang kau kenakan lalu menyusup masuk ke dalam dan merabanya. Memilin dua tonjolan kecil di sana. Tubuhmu semakin bergetar, tapi di sisi lain kau harus menahan nafsu ini demi harga dirimu. Belum lagi... kau melirik celanamu yang semakin sempit di bawah sana dengan panik.

Namun, begitu ciumannya sampai di tulang belikatmu, dia berhenti. Wanita cantik yang terus menghantui pikiranmu belakangan ini tersebut memundurkan tubuhnya. Kau juga ikut mengangkat kepalamu, menatapnya dengan napas memburu. Dia berdiri di depanmu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kau artikan. Pelacur yang belum kau ketahui namanya itu tersenyum kecil di depanmu.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Kau mengernyitkan kedua alismu dengan heran. Dia tersenyum kecil lagi sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan hendak meninggalkanmu. Anehnya, dengan reflek kau menarik tangannya. Seolah menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

**Apa yang kupikirkan?**

Meskipun dengan pertanyaan itu di kepalamu, kau tetap tidak berhenti. Wanita yang sedari tadi berusaha menarikmu itu kini malah enggan menoleh lagi padamu. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, wanita itu bertanya dengan dingin, "Ada apa?"

Suara tidak keluar dari mulutmu, namun tanganmu justru mencengkram pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat. Sempat terdengar suara lirih menahan sakit keluar dari mulutnya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu pelan. Entah kenapa kau merasa gusar—dan kau tidak suka itu.

Dia menjawab masih dengan nada yang sama, "Kenapa? Aku tidak mempunyai urusan dengan orang yang membenciku. Sekarang, aku harus mencari orang lain yang memang membutuhkanku sesuai dengan pekerjaanku."

"Aku tidak bilang aku memben—"

"Tapi kau bilang kau membenci pelacur—" Dengan cepat dia menoleh, menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sangar. Membuatmu sedikit kaget. Dari tatapannya saja, kau bisa mengerti sudah cukup lama wanita itu menahan emosinya sendiri tanpa kau ketahui alasannya, "—dan aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Apa bedanya?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit membentak di akhir.

Wanita itu mendecih dan membuang wajahnya. Kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya mengepal semakin keras, "Aku muak padamu—pada semua laki-laki." Geramnya pelan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar menahan amarah, "Menatap jijik padaku lalu mengatakan bahwa kalian membenciku berkali-kali hingga telingaku semakin terasa panas. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya kalian tetap menyentuh tubuhku sampai detik terakhir. Harusnya aku yang bertanya... APA MAU KALIAN?" teriakannya menggema di bar ini. Hingga keempat pria tadi sempat menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menoleh ke arahmu.

Suasana langsung hening seketika setelah dia berteriak seperti itu. Dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya dia sudah menahan kata-kata itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan mungkin akhirnya dia tak bisa menahannya lagi melihat penolakanmu yang tersirat begitu jelas. Kau tidak membalas semua ucapannya karena sebagian besar hal yang dia katakan adalah benar. Cukup lama waktu berjalan hingga wanita tersebut menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Ah tapi... aku bisa mengerti mengapa kalian seperti itu," wanita itu menunduk hingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Yang bisa kau lihat hanyalah senyum pahitnya, "maaf, aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku dulu. Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku, tuan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit lirih. Kau mengernyitkan alismu menatap tangan kecilnya yang kau genggam.

**Untuk apa aku menahannya?**

Akhirnya kau pun melepaskan tangannya dengan pelan. Kau meregangkan peganganmu sehingga dia bisa menarik kembali tangannya. Wanita itu tidak berkata sepatah kata pun lagi. Dia langsung berbalik, berjalan meninggalkanmu menuju bagian losmen yang lain. Sementara kau... masih menatap punggungnya yang begitu rapuh.

Waktu itu... kau bukan jatuh di tangannya karena hawa nafsu yang biasa menyerang kaum Adam sepertimu ketika digoda oleh salah satu kaum Hawa. Tapi karena iris hijau _emerald _yang seolah menarikmu jauh dari alam sadar ketika pertama kali kalian bertatapan. Bahkan setelah kalian selesai melakukannya pun, kau sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus semua memori tentang dirinya. Kau seperti dihantui oleh wanita itu secara tidak langsung.

Kau masih ingat dengan baik. Di bar ini jugalah kalian bertemu. Tidak lama, semuanya baru saja terjadi sekitar dua sampai tiga minggu yang lalu. Sudah beberapa kali kau menahan keinginan untuk bertemu dengannya dalam jangka waktu tersebut. Semua tak lebih demi egomu semata.

Seperti biasanya, saat itu kau juga langsung menuju bar setelah Naruto bergabung dengan kumpulannya. Bar yang biasanya terlihat sepi tersebut, tidak biasanya sudah ada satu orang yang duduk di sana—terlebih lagi dia adalah wanita. Dari pakaiannya, entah kenapa kau bisa langsung mengira bahwa wanita itu merupakan salah satu dari pelacur di losmen ini.

Kau tidak melihat wajahnya. Selain karena dia memang sedang bicara dengan _bartender _di depannya, kau juga tentu tidak mau berurusan dengan wanita yang memiliki pekerjaan yang paling kau benci di dunia ini. Dia duduk di depan meja panjang yang sama denganmu, hanya saja kau selalu duduk di paling ujung sementara wanita itu berada di tengah. Mendengar suara kursi yang digeser, reflek kedua insan yang tadi sedang berbicara itu langsung menoleh ke arahmu.

Saat itulah kalian bertatapan.

Tubuhmu sempat tersentak beberapa saat ketika iris hijau _emerald _yang baru pertama kali kau lihat itu menatapmu dengan lugu—seolah ingin menggali pikiranmu. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu, kau cepat-cepat membuang wajahmu. Mengalihkan perhatianmu pada sang _bartender _yang sudah berdiri di depanmu menunggu pesananmu seperti biasa.

Wanita itu memperhatikanmu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedangkan tangannya menopang dagunya. Melihat reaksimu yang langsung menghindar bertatapan dengannya, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu kembali meneguk minuman beralkohol dari dalam gelas yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Suasana di antara kalian bertiga langsung hening seketika. Yang terdengar hanya suara detik jam dinding yang ada di belakang kalian dan dentingan gelas kaca dengan mulut botol yang sesekali terdengar saat kalian berdua akan meneguk minuman dari dalamnya. Setelah kejadian pertama tadi kalian seakan enggan untuk melakukan kontak satu sama lain meskipun saat ini hanya ada kalian berdua di dalam bar—_bartender _sedang ke belakang untuk mencari sesuatu.

Kalian berdua sama-sama menghadap depan dan sesekali menatap gelas kecil di genggaman kalian lalu sesekali memainkannya. Sejujurnya, kau sempat merasa heran. Sedang apa pelacur itu di sini sendirian? Bar ini jarang dikunjungi wanita—biasanya dikunjungi para pria yang menginginkan ketenangan. Jikalau ada wanita, biasanya wanita itu adalah pelacur yang memang sedang disewa pelanggannya sehingga mengikuti kemana pelanggan itu pergi termasuk ke dalam bar ini.

Kau masih melamun—setidaknya sampai suara dentingan kembali terdengar dari arah wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut. Kau meliriknya dari ujung matamu, dia sedang menuangkan isi botolnya lagi. Bir itu... _sherry? Cocktail? _Ah, atau... _Bourbon? _Yang pasti bukan _vodka _kesukaanmu.

Wajah wanita itu mulai memerah, matanya pun terbuka setengah. Apa dia mulai mabuk? Terlebih, saat tiba-tiba pelacur itu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dengan keras dan meminum minuman keras tersebut sampai habis langsung dari dari botolnya. Tanpa sadar kau mulai memperhatikannya karena penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin karena kau sendiri belum pernah melihat wanita mabuk sebelumnya.

Setelah menghabiskan isi botol tersebut, wanita itu membantingnya lagi di atas meja dan dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya untuk turun dari kursi tingginya. Lagi-lagi kau tersentak saat pelacur tersebut akhirnya menangkap basah kau sedang melihatnya. Dia sempat terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka ketika kau dengan cepat memutar kembali kepalamu dan meminum birmu lagi. Melihat itu, seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

Hari ini kau benar-benar aneh. Kau terlihat cukup panik ketika wanita yang tadinya beberapa jarak di sampingmu kini mulai mendekati dirimu. Padahal biasanya jika kau digoda oleh para pelacur sepertinya, kau terlihat begitu dingin dan pasti bisa mengusir mereka dengan tenang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Lalu kenapa?

Tanganmu semakin menggenggam erat kaki gelas kaca di depanmu, di saat yang bersamaan dia menyentuh bahumu dan mengelusnya dengan pelan, "Sebenarnya dari tadi aku memikirkan..." tangan satunya lagi mengelus punggungmu yang terasa tegang, "...apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini, tuan?" tanyanya dengan sensual.

Kau menelan ludah dan memejamkan matamu erat. Entah kenapa tanganmu terasa sangat kaku dan susah untuk bergerak meskipun kau ingin sekali mendorong wanita sialan ini. Tapi, mendadak kau teringat dengan iris hijau _emerald _yang tadi. Tanpa bisa kau tahan, akhirnya kau memutar tubuhmu sehingga kalian berhadapan—kau masih duduk di kursi sementara dia berdiri.

**...Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.**

Wanita itu sedikit bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tanya setelah melihatmu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia terpaku ketika melihat pandanganmu begitu kosong walau kau menatapnya. Tanganmu seolah bergerak sendiri ingin menyentuh pipinya. Wanita cantik itu sempat berpikir untuk mundur, namun akhirnya dia mencoba bertahan. Begitu pula dengan kau, tepat saat tanganmu menyentuh pipi putihnya—kau langsung tersadar dan menarik kembali tanganmu.

Apa yang kau lakukan?

Kau memejamkan matamu erat dan menggertakkan gigimu, "Pergi." Bisikmu dengan suara serak. Pelacur itu semakin bingung. Ada apa denganmu? "KUBILANG PERGI!" bentakmu keras membuatnya kaget dan mundur satu langkah. Sementara kau mulai memegang dahimu sendiri.

Kedua bola matanya sempat membulat, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali tenang dan menatap ke bawah. Seolah mengerti, dia tersenyum kecil. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia berkata padamu, "Sayang sekali padahal anda tampan. Kalau begitu, sela—"

"Kenapa?" kau memotong ucapannya, "Kenapa kau tidak marah?" tanyamu masih dalam posisi awal. Setelah bertanya seperti itu, kau membuka sebelah matamu dan menatapnya.

Dia tersenyum geli dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus marah? Jika memang anda ingin saya pergi, maka saya akan pergi. Tidak ada gunanya juga jika saya marah pada anda—hanya akan memperburuk masalah." Jelasnya pelan. Walau dia menjawab dengan lancar seperti itu, dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa saat ini dia masih setengah mabuk. Terbukti dari napasnya yang terdengar memburu.

Kau terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Wanita itu memang aneh, biasanya jika kau marah secara tiba-tiba dan mengusir para pelacur yang mendekatimu, paling sedikit mereka akan menggerutu pelan dan paling parah mereka akan balas membentakmu bahkan mencoba memukulimu. Tapi dia? Dia terlihat sangat tenang—seolah sudah terbiasa.

"...Bagus jika kau sadar," balasmu sarkastik. Mendengar nada bicaramu yang semakin dingin, membuatnya menghilangkan senyumnya, "pelacur sepertimu memang sudah sepantasnya tahu dimana tempatmu. Kau cukup pintar untuk ukuran wanita yang sudah kotor." Lanjutmu lebih tajam. Ditambah dengan senyum mengejek yang menghiasi wajahmu.

Namun ekspresinya masih tidak berubah. Hanya saja matanya yang tadi masih setengah tertutup, kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Menatapmu lebih serius, "Tuan... sepertinya anda begitu membenci pelacur..." gumamnya.

"Apa masih kurang jelas, heh?" pertanyaan yang kau lemparkan, sukses membuatnya kembali terdiam, "Kenapa? Apa aku orang pertama yang mengatakan ini padamu?" tanyamu lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama.

Dia tidak langsung menjawab semua unek-unek yang kau keluarkan. Dan dia juga tidak pergi meninggalkanmu seperti niatnya di awal tadi. Sebaliknya, dia justru berjalan mendekatimu membuatmu menghilangkan senyum kemenanganmu. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya menatapmu begitu dalam.

"Anda bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan itu pada saya..." ucapannya diiringi dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang mulai menyentuh dadamu. Senyum perih menghiasi bibirnya, "Sebagai wanita yang memiliki pekerjaan kotor, saya sudah terlalu sering mendengar hinaan-hinaan seperti tadi hanya saja..." dia menggantung kata-katanya saat kedua tangannya mulai memeluk lehermu hingga jarak di antara kalian nyaris menghilang.

"...kalian—laki-laki—tidak pernah memegang apa yang kalian ucapkan."

Kedua bola mata _onyx _milikmu membulat saat wanita itu mencium bibirmu dan memaksakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutmu. Lidahnya bergerak lincah mencoba mengajak lidahmu menari. Namun tak mendapat respon, sehingga dia mencoba menyentuh langit-langit mulutmu membuatmu mengerang.

Kau tahu, kau bisa mendorongnya jika kau mau. Hanya saja ada rasa yang mengganjal ketika kau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Jika kau mendorongnya, dia akan pergi meninggalkanmu dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali untuk mengganggumu. Tapi, saat memikirkan itu, meskipun hanya sedikit...

...rasa takut sempat hinggap di dadamu.

Kau tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya kau merasakan perasaan aneh pada seorang perempuan. Yang kau tahu, kau membenci wanita ini tapi kau tak ingin melepaskannya. Rasanya seperti dipermainkan, tak ada jawaban pasti atas apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Kau bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya mulai menyebar pada tubuhmu. Dan entah kenapa kau menerimanya.

Wanita itu semakin agresif berciuman denganmu apalagi saat kau membalas ciumannya. Lidah kalian saling menari hingga saliva mengalir di sudut bibir kalian masing-masing. Dia melepaskan ciuman itu ketika akhirnya merasa membutuhkan oksigen. Kau melihatnya dalam diam sementara dia menaik turunkan dadanya, mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Dia tidak dapat membohongimu, karena dari tatapannya kau tahu dia menahan sakit akan ucapanmu tadi. Jika dia memang marah padamu, mungkin kau akan menerimanya. Tapi tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Memejamkan mata lalu membukanya, dia kembali mendekatkan kepalanya padamu. Kali ini incarannya bukan bibirmu melainkan telingamu, semakin turun hingga dia berani menyentuh lehermu. Tangannya mulai mendekati ikat pinggangmu dan menariknya perlahan.

Jantungmu berdetak kencang, bukan karena ciuman tadi tapi ada alasan lain. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau mulai menyadari apa yang kau rasakan. Meskipun berkali-kali kau menyangkal, rasa itu tetap memaksa masuk. Kau begitu hina. Merasa sangat menyedihkan. Apakah seorang Uchiha sepertimu akan menelan bulat-bulat semua hinaan dan caci maki yang tadi kau keluarkan untuknya? Kau menggertakkan gigimu dan memejamkan matamu erat.

**Tidak... jangan...**

**Dia pelacur. Aku... tidak mungkin—**

Dia menatapmu ketika mendengar suara gigi yang bergeletuk. Ekspresinya datar, tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Seluruh kancing kemejamu sudah terbuka. Bercak-bercak merah yang dia beri menghiasi dada dan perutmu. Napasmu memburu semakin cepat, terlebih saat dia menyentuh bagian bawah sana.

"Tuan..."

Sekali lagi, tanganmu menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya lembut. Wanita itu sedikit kaget menerima perlakuan ini, namun sebisa mungkin dia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Tanganmu menarik tubuhnya agar semakin mendekati tubuhmu. Kini bergantian, kau melakukan semua yang telah dilakukan olehnya padamu. Seolah hal yang tadi dia lakukan semata-mata untuk mengajarimu melakukan sisanya.

Waktu itu kau masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana ekspresinya, bagaimana saat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan sesuatu, dan... genangan air yang siap jatuh dari matanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Entah bagaimana bisa, saat kau sadar, kau sudah berada di dalam salah satu kamar untuk pelanggan losmen dengan pakaian yang sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhmu. Dengan cepat kau bangkit dari posisi tidurmu, menyadari kau sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan setelah kau menikah nanti. Terlebih lagi... kau melakukannya dengan pelacur yang selalu kau benci.

Di saat yang sama, suara pintu terbuka. Wanita yang tadi malam bersamamu itu memasuki kamar dan membawa nampan dengan makanan minuman di atasnya. Melihatmu sudah sadar, dia tersenyum palsu, "Sudah pagi tuan..." ucapnya.

Anehnya... kau tidak merasa menyesal.

Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi setelah itu, namun masih ada pertanyaan yang belum sempat kau tanyakan...

**Apa waktu itu kau menangis?**

Sampai sekarang, pertanyaan itu belum keluar dari mulutmu. Kau berpikir apakah lebih baik seperti ini? Dia dan kau berada di dunia yang berbeda, kemungkinan kalian akan bersatu itu sangat kecil. Jika memang begitu...

Dengan cepat, kau berlari meninggalkan bar. Berlari hingga keluar losmen. Kau berhenti di tempat parkir, menolehkan kepalamu ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mencarinya. Sampai akhirnya kau menemukannya. Wanita itu duduk di atas batu besar seraya memeluk kedua kakinya. Kau berjalan dengan ragu untuk mendekatinya. Setelah semua yang kau katakan padanya, apa dia masih bisa memaafkanmu? Jika kau menjadi dia, mungkin kau tidak akan memaafkannya. Menelan ludah, kau kembali melangkah.

"Mengapa kau mengejarku?" tanyanya dingin membuat langkahmu terhenti. Kau terpaku, mengepalkan kedua tanganmu di samping tubuhmu. Melihat punggungnya yang kecil.

Kau menarik napas sebelum menjawab pelan, "Jangan pergi..."

"Kenapa?"

Lagi, kau dibuat diam olehnya. Bagaimana menjawabnya? Laki-laki yang hanya mementingkan ego sepertimu tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan? Lalu, apa yang akan kau katakan?

Mulutmu sempat terbuka lalu tertutup. Kemudian terbuka lagi, "Maaf." Ucapmu jelas.

Akhirnya dia menoleh juga. Menatapmu dengan iris hijau _emerald _miliknya yang indah, "Untuk apa? Anda tidak mengatakan hal yang salah, tuan." Sekarang cara bicaranya kembali seperti di awal kalian bertemu. Kau hanya bisa mendengarkannya, "Memang benar saya adalah wanita kotor. Justru saya yang salah karena ingin lari dari kenyataan. Lebih baik anda menjaga jarak dengan saya mulai dari sekarang, agar tidak merusak nama baik anda sebagai pria terhormat." Lanjutnya lagi dengan sarkastik.

"PERSETAN DENGAN NAMA BAIK!" teriakmu secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya terkejut. Napasmu tak teratur, menahan amarah, "Kau... aku membencimu... aku benci wanita-wanita sepertimu... aku benci kalian semua..." tubuhmu semakin bergetar. Kepalanmu pun semakin keras, "Tapi..."

"...aku tidak akan menerimanya jika kau meninggalkanku sesuka hatimu."

Suara petir yang menggelegar, membuktikan malam ini akan turun hujan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kau menundukkan kepalamu, sehingga kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Namun dari keheningan yang tercipta di antara kalian, kau bisa merasakan dia menatapmu dengan perasaan yang sama kacaunya denganmu. Kilat-kilat mulai semakin terlihat seiring dengan ucapannya.

"Meskipun begitu, kita tidak mungkin bersama. Dunia kita terlalu berbeda."

Jawabannya bagaikan belati yang menusuk dalam jantungmu. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal. Meskipun kau akan menelan ludah yang sudah kau keluarkan hingga tak bersisa, dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Memang, kau sudah memperkirakan hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti terjadi—mengesampingkan bagaimana rasamu terhadapnya. Kepalamu terangkat ketika mendengar suara gesekan baju yang ia kenakan dengan batu di bawahnya. Dia melompat turun lalu mengambil _high heels _yang tadi dia kenakan kemudian berjalan melewatimu.

Saat kalian berpapasan, wanita itu berbisik, "Selamat tinggal..."

Kau enggan berbalik meskipun pelacur itu sudah berjalan mengambil beberapa jarak menjauhimu. Langkahnya semakin terdengar ketika hujan mulai turun dengan rintik-rintik kecil. Kau membiarkan hujan-hujan itu menyerang tubuhmu. Sampai langkahnya terdengar berhenti.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura," ucapnya sedikit keras, "lalu aku ingin bertanya satu hal..." kau mengangkat kepalamu tanpa berbalik sebelum dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Jika aku dilahirkan di dunia ini tanpa perlu menjadi pelacur seperti sekarang, apakah kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau miliki padaku saat ini?"

Rasanya aneh mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, namun kau tersenyum kecil. Air hujan mengenai wajahmu, membuatmu terlihat seperti menangis—walau mungkin sebenarnya tidak. Mungkin memang setelah ini... seperti katanya... kau tidak akan kembali lagi. Ini benar-benar yang terakhir.

"Hn." Kau mendengus kecil, "Aku selalu berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku hanya akan mencintai satu wanita dalam hidupku." Lanjutmu semakin keras agar hujan tidak menutupi suaramu.

Mendengar jawabanmu, tubuhnya terlihat bergeming. Sama seperti dirimu, hujan yang mengenai wajahnya membuatnya terlihat akan menangis. Senyumnya terasa begitu lega dan ringan. Seolah... dia baru saja menemukan cahayanya.

"Terima kasih..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Our life isn't a fairy tale**_

_**Bad ending might come anytime**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak, laptop udah mau mati jadi langsung aja. MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN, BACA FIC INI SETELAH BUKA PUASA YAAA WK #plak

Byeee! Review please? ;3


End file.
